Mes potes, mon Ange Et moi
by Manganime31
Summary: Regarder le soleil ne fait pas que mal aux yeux... Et Zoro en paie le prix...
1. Chapter 1

Mes Potes, mon Ange... Et Moi

Partie 1 : Soit j'ai fumé, soit... J'suis dans la merde !

Me v'là en train d'me morfondre, tout seul, dans l'parc Okyto... Les cours sont terminés et tout mes potes sont chez eux. J'me sens vraiment con maint'nant... J'regarde le ciel, cette immensité bleue... J'aime pas l'bleu, c'est terne, froid, et triste... C'est une couleur morte. Heureus'ment qu'les nuages sont là pour apporter un peu d'contrastes. Nous sommes au mois d'Mai, à Tokyo. J'm'appelle Roronoa Gitsei, mais tout l'monde m'appelle Zoro. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parc'que j'suis un expert en sabres et que j'les manies à la perfection ! Non, sérieus'ment, j'ai pas à m'plaindre, j'ai des amis super, un p'tit boulot sympa dans un Dojo, un appartement et puis voilà. Il me manque juste des parents... J'vis seul depuis qu'j'ai 12 ans... Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai 18... J'suis autonome ! Des deux, c'est ma mère qui m'manque le plus, c'est à cause de mon père si j'suis seul... Cet... Truc de.. N'a pas hésiter à tromper ma Mère et à s'barrer. Et un jour, j'revenais d'l'école, et j'ai vu ma mère, par terre, avec des capsules d'antidépresseurs... Je sais pourquoi j'aime pas l'bleu, c'était la couleur des ch'veux d'ma Mère. J'me r'mets à observer l'ciel et à me foutr' de la gueule de ceux qui y habite ! Mais il y a une chose anormale, ça n'existe pas, on ne peut pas voir une étoile filante en plein jour ! C'est impossible ! J'vois ce truc se diriger vers le sol et s'écraser près des buissons derrière moi. J'hésite à aller voir, j'ai peur quand même, mais bon, j'y vais ! J'me dirige lentement vers c'qu'on peut appeler, un OVNI, et je découvre...


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 2 : Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire !

Des plumes, du sang... Mais c'est quoi c'délire ! Faut qu'ça tombe toujours sur moi, toujours... J'fais quoi maint'nant avec ce truc, j'peux pas l'laisser là, mais comment l'faire passer inaperçu, il est quand même imposant ! Ace ! Mais oui, j'vais appeler Ace ! Putain, j'ai les doigts qui tremblent, j'arrive pas à taper l'numéro... A c'est bon, ça sonne...

_«Salut, ici Ace, tout feu, tout flamme, j'peux pas répondre désolé, alors si tu veux qu'j'te rappelle, dis le moi !» _

Putain de messagerie de merde ! Bon, j'dois quand même lui dire...

_«Ace... C'est moi, Zoro... J'suis dans la merde mon pote, j'ai vraiment un gros soucis... Dès que tu as ce message, rejoins-moi au parc Okyto ! Et traîne pas en route...»_

Faut qu'j'previenne qui maint'nant ? Luffy ? Non, même si c'est mon meilleur ami, il va vouloir l'bouffer... P't'être Nami... Comme j'la connais, elle va m'demander du fric... Mais qu'elle merde, sérieux... Oh, mon téléphone !

_ «- C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_ - Mais j't'avais dit d'venir, pas d'me téléphoner !_

_ - Ça va, calme, j'arrive ! T'es où ?_

_ - T'as écouté mon message au moins ?_

_ - Euh... Non, j'crois pas..._

_ - J'suis au parc Okyto, magnes !»_

C'est bon... Au moins, j'pourrais l'déplacer... Mais ça sort d'où ? J'en avais entendu parler dans les livres mais j'pensais pas qu'ça existait... Ben en fait si... Ce Monde m'étonneras toujours... J'm'assois à côté de ma ''trouvaille'' en attendant Ace et j'regarde les grandes ailes blanches... C'est étrange !

Enfin j'vois Ace, c'est pas trop tôt, maint'nant le plus dur, c'est d'expliquer...

_«- Alors, c'est quoi l'soucis ?_

_ - Ben... Ça, derrière..._

_ - Quoi ça... AAAAaaaaaHHHHHhhhhh !_

Tiens, je crois qu'il vient d'le voir mon soucis !

_- Tu comprends mieux ?_

_ - Putain Zoro, tu l'sors d'où ce truc ?_

_ - J'en sais rien ! J'étais pénard et c'machin à déboulé d'chez pas où !_

_ - T'es grave mon gars, là franch'ment, j'sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir !_

_ - Tu peux au moins me dire c'que c'est !_

_ - Hey coco... C'est un ange.»_

… Un ange, carrement, j'fais pas les choses à moitié ! Le truc qui m'reste à faire, c'est l'am'ner chez moi, mais d'abord, convaincre Ace de m'aider... Chose, pas facile...

Mais final'ment, j'ai réussi à l'amadouer, on transport' donc notre ''Ange'', jusqu'à chez moi, j'rentre, le pose sur le canapé et dis à demain à Ace. J'vais l'foutre où lui, quand il s'ra réveillé ? Ben, j'le laiss'rai sur le canapé ! Il est blessé à l'aile droite, il pourra pas aller bien loin. En fait, j'suis plutôt content d'avoir un Ange !


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 3 : J'vais pas l'garder 107 ans ! J'opte pour la garde alternée !

Quand tu veux tu t'reveille le piaf. P't'être que d'l'eau peut l'reveiller !? Mais non ! Si tu fais ça triple con, ses plumes vont s'coller entre elles, qu'est-c'que j'peux être idiot parfois ! Tiens, il bouge, j'vais p't'être voir à quoi il ressemble, sa connasse d'aile cache son visage...

C'est pas vrai... Un blond, identique à mon père, manquais plus qu'ça... En r'vanche, il ouvre un œil, ça c'est... Bleu... Il a fallut que je tombe sur un ange Blond aux yeux bleus, comme mon géniteur, fais chier, dire que j'vais d'voir l'supporter... J'l'observe, il a pas l'air agressif, ni sonné pour un gars qui tombe du ciel !

_«- Mon gars, ça va ?_

_ - Je suis où ?_

_ - Répond à ma question d'abord !_

_ - Je vais bien, j'ai juste mal à l'aile... On est dans quel district ?_

_ - Euh... Tsuzekusa._

_ - Ne me dite pas que vous êtes un mortel ?_

_ - J't'ai sauvé la vie mon pote !_

_ - Je ne suis pas votre pote, et arrêtez, cette familiarité m'exaspère._

Et ben, ça promet d'êt'e joyeux...

_- Écoute moi, mec, j'sais pas d'où tu viens, mais tu vas m'le dire !_

_ - Et bien, pour commencer, je m'appelle Sanji._

_ - Ok, mais tu viens d'où ?_

_ - De Là-haut..._

_ - Quoi, l'étage au d'sus !_

_ - Non... Je viens de... De l'immensité bleue, la couleur triste, terne et froide. La couleur morte. Je viens de l'endroit que vous observez tout les jours. Je viens de l'endroit dont vous vous moquez, que vous insultez, et parfois même, que vous osez comparer aux Enfers... Voilà d'où je viens._

_ - Si j'ai bien compris... Tu viens du ciel !_

_ - C'est à votre tour de vous présenter._

_ - Ben, moi, c'est Roronoa Gitsei, mais tu peux m'app'ler Zoro, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ! J'ai 18 ans, et j'suis en terminale Littéraire au lycée Mugi.D. Wara. Mais toi, t'as quel âge ?_

_ - Et bien, je crois que j'ai moi aussi 18 ans... Mais cela depuis 509 ans !»_

J'le vois essayer d'se l'ver et il galère un peu ! Son envergure d'ailes doit être, au moins, 5 mètres chacunes ! J'le vois faire une grimace... Et j'comprends pourquoi, ses ailes sont en train d'lui rentrer dans l'dos !? Putain, il doit morfler ! Tiens, comme ça, il pourrait passer pour un humain, même s'il est aussi blanc qu'un mort ! J'vais lui préparer des vet'ments, il peut pas rester avec son costume blanc tiré à 4 épingles ! J'vais dans ma chambre, j'lui sort un sweat et jean, je sens comme... Une odeur de nourriture, et là, mon estomac s'décide à m'faire la démonstration du cri d'une baleine !

Quand j'retourne dans l'salon, la table est mise, et j'ai des plats un peu partout sur ma table avec une odeur alléchante ! Comment qu'ça à l'air trop bon ! (*µ*) Et en plus, ça l'est ! J'le vois s'asseoir en face de moi et mon regard se pointe vers l'extrémité d'son sourcil... Il fallait qu'il ait un défaut ! Et bingo, j'l'ai trouvé !

_«- Pourchoi chqu'il a chune forme bichard ton chourchil ?_

_ - Quoi, vous pouvez répéter ?_

_ -Pourquoi s'qu'il à une forme bizarre ton sourcil ?_

_ - Oh, ma spirale ! C'est typique des Anges de rang F !_

_ - F ? C'est quoi encore !_

_ - Le rang F représente la communauté des Anges dominants, en fait, tout ceux qui ont une spirale sur une partie du corps sont les dirigeants de là-Haut..._

_ - AaHh ! J'comprends, en gros, t'es l'chef !_

_ -En gros !»_

Tiens, j'ai un message sur mon téléphone... Luffy, i'm'veut quoi ? Non, j'peux pas aller au Bowling ! J'vais quand même pas lui dire que j'héberge un Ange chez moi ! Il est déjà assez encombrant comm' ça cet élastique, alors en lui disant c'que j'ai dans mon appart', c'est la mort assurée ! Mais bon, l'atmosphère commence à c'détendre, demain, j'montrerai à l'Ange le lycée, et p't'être Tokyo si on a l'temps !


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 4 : J'espère qu'il va passer incognito... J'le laisse pas seul chez moi !

J'ouvr' un œil... Merde, 07:43 et j'ai court à 08:00 ! Ben, j'irais pas... Mais Luffy, qui va aller l'chercher ? Bon, pas l'choix, j'dois m'le lever... J'ai encore les yeux fermer et j'm'enplafone j'sais pas trop quoi... Sauf que le truc viens d'dire ''Aïe''... Putain ! L'Ange ! Faut qu'j'l'emmene lui aussi !

Bref, pas l'temps d'déjeuner, j'attrape l'autre par le col et j'le traîne pour qu'il se grouille et on part directement chez Luffy ! Heureusement pour moi, il habite la rue à côté d'la mienne !

Je sonne chez lui... Pas d'réponse, j'resonne, toujours rien... Merde, il est pas partit sans moi ! Le traitre ! Allez, troisième tentative, mais cette fois ci, c'est mon poing qui frappe la sonnette, et la tête de Luffy qui v'nait d'ouvrir... J'le vois s'écrouler sur la moquette... J'ai dût cogner fort ! Mais il à la tête dure, c'est bien simple, il est déjà d'bout... J'me doutais bien qu'il allait me poser la question...

_«- Zoro, c'est qui ce type ?_

_ - J'te presente Sanji... Il est nouveau dans l'quartier et au lycée, alors j'me suis proposé pour lui tenir compagnie !_

_ - T'es trop gentil Zoro ! Alors, Sanji ? Moi, c'est Uko Hohishi, mais mes potes m'ont baptisés Luffy, un héros d'manga qui m'ressemble à s'qui paraît !_

_ - Bon Luffy, on y va, on est déjà bien en r'tard !»_

Nous voilà tout les trois en direction du Lycée... Durant tout l'trajet, l'Ange n'a pas décrocher un mot ! J'trouve qu'il abuse un peu...

On voit dans l'jardin Ussop, Nami, Robin et Ace... En clair, tout mes amis, sans doute en train de nous attendre Luffy et moi ! J'm'avance vers eux et j'leurs presente Sanji...

_«- Salut, Densen Ori, dis Ussop !_

_ - Yuki-san Miishue, et mon surnom c'est Robin..._

_ - Kura Tetsuni, mais appelle moi Nami !_

_ - Tsuda Jutei, Ace.»_

Sympas d'répondre... Même les autres ont l'air choqué ! Enfin, il se décide à parler !

_«Moi... Tout le monde m'appelle Sanji...»_

Je t'en supplis, ne dis pas d'où tu viens, ne dis pas d'où tu viens, ne dis pas d'où tu viens, NE DIS PAS D'OU TU VIENS !

_«Je viens d'Osaka, au Nord du Japon, j'ai quitté ma famille il y a quelques semaines, et monsieur Roronoa m'a gentiment héberger !»_

Oh merci ! Final'ment, les blonds, c'est pas si con !

…

Les cours viennent d'se terminer et Sanji s'entend bien avec tout'la bande, et bizzar'ment, surtout avec Nami et Robin ! On se sépare devant la grille, et j'décide de montrer à l'Ange un peu Tokyo, enfin, les lieux les plus connus comme, le carr'four de Shibuya ou le quartier Itsusumi, mais j'hésite encore pour le Parc Okyto... P't'êt'e que y'a encore la marque de la chute ?


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 5 : J'm'attendais vraiment pas à savoir ça !

Week-end, enfin ! Depuis l'temps qu'j'lattends c'ui là ! Bon, j'ai quoi à faire ? Du latin... Chouette ! «Analysez le texte et effectuez un commentaire critique»... Suuuper, c'que j'adore le plus au Monde !

_«- Mea culpa, utile gesto jium..._

_ - Hum telep, haste ote carpe rei diem._

_ - Euh... Depuis quand tu connais l'latin ?_

_ - Là-haut, très cher, nous parlons uniquement en latin. C'est très pratique pour ceux qui viennent du V° siècle !_

_ - Tu viens du V° !? T'es pas serieux !_

_ - Un peu plus sérieux, monsieur Roronoa... J'étais, ce que l'on appelle, un condamné précoce... La peste nous a très vite trouvé moi et ma famille... Vous savez, en 1487, la vie n'est pas bonne._

_ - Si j'comprends bien, t'as 18 ans depuis 1487 ? T'es, genre, un vampire !_

_ - Je n'apprécie pas ce terme... Je préfère... Personne très âgé !_

_ - T'as au moins 600 ans !_

_ - 509, je vous pris... Je suis vieux, mais pas à ce point._

_ - Au fait... Il veut dire quoi l'texte en latin..._

_ - Quoi ? Tout le texte ?_

_ - Ben ouais, comme t'es doué, tu vas m'aider !_

_ - Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix..._

_ - Aller ! S'te plais !_

_ - D'accord, vous avez gagner... _

_ - Personne n'me résiste !_

_ -Alors, c'est « Je m'accuse, de vous avoir trompé, de vous avoir utilisez pour que vous m'aimiez, d'avoir fait en sorte, que la vie ne soit que soleil, et que la mort ne soit que merveille ». Voilà !_

_ -... Putain ! T'es fort, tu s'ras mon nouveaux traducteur !_

_ - Quel rang... Prestigieux... Je suis ravi...»_

Je sens qu'avec lui, mes notes vont littéralement grimper ! Les aut' vont êt' vert !


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 : Une soirée sympas avec mes amis et une personne étrange...

Nous sommes tous réunis chez Robin, c'est celle qui à la plus grande maison, et aussi les parents les plus cool ! Ben ouais, chez Luffy, c'est tout p'tit, pour Ace, ses parents sont des culs bénis, Nami va nous faire payer l'entrée et Ussop skouat' chez nous, et puis chez moi, c'est l'bordel et c'est trop p'tit ! J'les observe tous, Nami et Robin parlent, comme à leurs habitudes, Luffy, Ussop et Ace font un espèce de poker mélangé a un act' chich, vérité, et moi, ben j'sirottes ma bière, enfin, ma 15ème bière, j'tiens bien l'alcool ! Mais j'ai l'impression que Sanji ne s'amuse pas, d'ailleurs, j'le vois partir sur le balcon, j'vais l'rejoindre pour parler un peu, et savoir c'qu'il ne va pas !

_«- J'savais pas qu'les Anges avaient l'droit d'fumer !_

_ - Oh, c'est vous, je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver..._

_ - Quoi, j'suis discret qu'ça ? Mais dis moi, c'est interdit d'fumer ?_

_ - Pas pour moi, j'attends mon pardon..._

_ - Ton pardon ? J'comprends pas !_

_ - Je n'étais pas censé être Là-haut, c'est une punition._

_ - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver pour êtr' si déprimer ?_

_ - Je suis né le 2 Mars 1469... Autrement dis, Autem Deablum._

_ - Ce qui veux dire ?_

_ - Le Jour du Diable, j'étais donc prés déterminé à une courte vie... Et durant 18 ans, j'ai fait des choses horribles..._

_ - Comme ? J'aim'rais savoir pourquoi un Ange se fait chier au Paradis ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte d'avoir toute les bonnes choses de la vie interdites ! Comme, le tabac, l'alcool, les fêtes, les parties fines, tout ce qui peut rendre une existence joyeuse ?_

_ - Forcement, ça doit pas êtr' cool..._

_ - Vous comprenez mieux ma tristesse alors... Vous qui aimez vous amuser !_

_ - Dis moi c'que t'as fais pour êtr' Là-haut._

_ - A dix ans, j'ai tué un garde de côte, il ne m'avait rien fait, et pourtant, j'en avait envie... Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de tuer... Vous ne vous rendez pas compte le plaisir que cela peut procurer !_

_ - Si t'as fait l'mal, pourquoi t'es pas en Enfer ?_

_ - Satan ne me supportait plus !_

_ - Hin, Satan... QUOI SATAN !_

_ - Évitez de le crier, s'il vous plais._

_ - J'suis désolé, c'est un peu brutal d'apprendre qu'un Ange est descendu en Enfer, mais comme il faisait tel'ment chier le Diable, il a été envoyé au Paradis comme punition !_

_ - C'est assez bien résumé... Mais retournez donc vous amuser et profiter de votre soirée. Ne vous souciez de moi !»_

C'est drôle, quand il m'dit ça, j'ai envie de rester et de l'écouter m'raconter des histoires d'Anges et Démons. En réalité, moi qu'il l'pensais con et éteint, il a vach'ment d'trucs à dire ! J'commence à bien l'aimer !


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 7 : «Je veux bien vous aider, mais en échange, apprenez moi à vivre...»

Pov Sanji

D'après monsieur Roronoa, nous sommes en vacances, ce qui signifie qu'il à le droit de se lever à 15:30 ! Pour moi, c'est différent, je ne connais pas la notion du temps. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne sais plus quel jour nous sommes, ni l'heure. Je suis perdu, en quelque sorte... Je me décide enfin à me lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner de monsieur, c'est la moindre des choses, il m'héberge depuis plus d'un mois, enfin, c'est ce qu'il me dit. Je commence à me plaire dans cet environnement, les gens sont sympathiques, les filles sont jolies et puis j'aime regarder la ville quand la nuit tombe. Je me demande dans combien de temps je pourrais re-voler, cette sensation me manque terriblement. Me voilà devant la gazinière, aujourd'hui, petit-déjeuner Anglais ! J'espère que monsieur aime, je n'aimerai pas le voir se forcer pour me faire plaisir. J'entends du bruit venant de sa chambre justement. Il n'est pas vraiment du matin vu sa tête de déterré et son espèce de «Bonjour», mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'accueille avec un grand sourire !

_«- Vous avez bien dormi ?_

_ - Hmm, moui, c'est l'odeur qui m'a réveillé..._

_ - Je vous prit de m'excuser, vraiment, je ne pensais pas que..._

_ - Et, c'est grave, détends toi, relax mec !_

_ - Je commence à peine à m'habituer à cette vie !_

_ - Dis Sanji, tu peux pas trouver un compromis avec le type de Là-haut ?_

_ - Un compromis, comment ça ?_

_ - Ché pas, lui d'mander si tu peux rester ici ? Sérieux, ce s'rait trop bien qu'tu restes sur Terre !_

_ - Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible, Monsieur d'Or est vraiment très strict sur les lois..._

_ - C'est qui Monsieur d'Or ?_

_ - ... Le type de Là-haut !_

_ - Au fait... J'ai un p'tit service à te d'mander..._

_ - Dites moi, je ferrais en sorte de vous aider du mieux que je puisse faire !_

_ - Voilà, tu es bien du V° siècle ?_

_ - Oui, absolument, pourquoi cette question ?_

_ - Tu dois connaître alors les «Belles Paroles» ?_

_ - Je me débrouille dans cette discipline, mais, venez en au fait ! Je n'aime pas trop les devinettes !_

_ - Tu t'moques pas ?_

_ - Pourquoi je me moquerai ?_

_ - Ouais, c'est vrai, bon voilà. J'aim'rais qu'tu m'aides à dire à Robin que..._

_ - Que... J'attends la suite !_

_ - Que depuis l'début que j'la connais, je suis raide dingue d'elle..._

_ - Mais il n'y a pas de problème monsieur, je veux bien vous aider, mais en échange, apprenez moi à vivre...»_


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 8 : C'est lui qui a besoin de protection... Pas moi.

J'ai enfin mon diplôme ! Enfin j'l'ai ! J'suis trop content ! J'vois qu'Luffy l'à eu aussi, j'sais pas comment ! Robin arrive vers en courant, c'est fou comme elle est belle... J'la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse très fort, et oui, ça fait deux ans qu'on sort ensemble, et tout ça grâce à mon Ange, Sanji. Qui n'est pas là d'ailleurs, j'me demande où il est ? Bref, c'est pas très grave, il doit être en train d'voler, depuis qu'son aile est guérie, il ne fait qu'ça, j'espère qu'il va v'nir quand même ! Ben tiens, j'le vois là-bas ! J'lui un grand sign' de mains pour qu'il m'remarque, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'ça marche... A si, c'est bon, il arrive, tant mieux ! Faut qu'j'lui dise la nouvelle !

_«- Oï, Sanji !_

_ - Monsieur, désolé de mon retard, je vol... Je flânais dans les rues et je n'ai pas vu l'heure... Pardonnez-moi..._

_ - T'inquiète, j'pardonne à tout l'monde parc'que... J'AI EU MON DIPLÔME !_

_ - Je suis ravi pour vous monsieur. Mais, si je peux me permettre, comment cela ce passe t'il avec Mademoiselle Robin ?_

_ - Pour tout te dire Sanji... C'est juste incroyable, merci beaucoup d'm'avoir aider._

_ - Si vous avez encore quelques problèmes, ce sera avec grand plaisir que je vous aiderai._

_ - Allez viens, on rentre !_

_ - Vous ne restez avec Mademoiselle Robin ?_

_ - Non, je la laisse avec ces amies... _

_ - Très bien monsieur, rentrons donc !» _

On part donc tout les deux vers mon appart', et on est obligé d'passer par des rues malfamées... Génial, j'aime pas les pseudo racailles, les mecs qui jouent les kaïdes... Sauf que je sens un truc pas net... Ces gars, ce n'sont pas les types habituel. D'un coup, j'vois Sanji se précipiter sur moi et j'entends un bruit sourd. Les mecs se taillent, et je sens un liquide chaud couler le long d'ma main, j'regarde c'que c'est... C'est du sang, pourtant, j'suis pas blesser. Sanji tombe au sol avec ses mains sur son foie... Il a prit la balle à ma place. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça !? J'm'accroupis à côté d'lui pour faire un point d'compression et en même temps, j'lui dis des phrases rassurantes. J'prends mon téléphone et j'appelle les urgences...

_«- Bonjour, qu'elle est la raison de votre appel ?_

_ - J-J'ai un ami qui... Qui vient d'se prendre une balle dans l'foie... J'fais compression mais l'hémorragie n'arrête pas !_

_ - Bien, dites moi où vous êtes pour qu'on puisse vous envoyer une équipe médicale._

_ - J'suis dans la rue Omosei, à côté du lycée Mugi. D. Wara !_

_ - Merci, les urgences vont arriver, en attendant, continuez la compression.»_

Putain, t'as pas intérêt à m'faire ça l'Ange... J'entends des sirènes, sur'ment les méd'cins. Super, maint'nant il est hors de danger. Ils le mette sur un brancard et l'amène dans l'ambulance, j'vais à l'hôpital vu qu'j'étais avec lui quand c'est arrivé... Il est vraiment pâle, ses yeux sont clos et des cernes lui sont apparue... J'lui prend la main et la serre de toute mes force, rien à foutre si j'lui brise les os, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est pas très grave. La seule chose que j'veux, c'est qu'il reste en vie...


	9. Chapter 9

Partie 9 : L'heure du départ... Si seulement tu pouvais rester.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau... Et aucun nuages à l'horizon... Ça fait un an aujourd'hui... Un an que Sanji est l'hôpital pour une greffe de foie... Tout ça à cause de moi, parc'que c'est moi qui ai voulut passer par cette rue... Si seul'ment, j'avais pu éviter ça... Mais le mal est fait... J'ai prit la direction d'l'hôpital pour aller l'voir, depuis qu'il y'est... J'y vais tout les jours. J'entre dans le hall, maint'nant, l'accueil me connait, une infirmière me dit que son état n'a pas changer et que la demande est toujours au point mort... Malheureus'ment, j'suis pas compatible, sinon, il serait sortit depuis longtemps... J'arrive devant sa chambre... La chambre 124. J'entre. Pas un bruit, sauf celui de l'oscilloscope. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'suis pas seul, un homme habillé tout en noir est assit à côté de Sanji et il le regarde avec insistance.

_«- Désolé, mais vous êtes qui ?_

_ - Je ne parle pas aux humains..._

_ - Vous v'nez d'le faire pourtant !_

_ - Très bien... Je suis Monsieur d'Or._

_ - Vous voulez dire, le type de là-Haut ?_

_ - Exactement. Et je viens pour ramener Sanji._

_ - Quand est-c'qu'il sera libre ?_

_ - Libre ?_

_ - Oui... Il m'a dit que le fait d'êtr' là-Haut été une punition..._

_ - C'est vrai, pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas quand il sera libre._

_ - ..._

_ - Tu t'es attaché à lui n'est-ce-pas ?_

_ - C'est grâce à lui si j'ai eu mon diplôme, c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu trouver la femme de ma vie... Et c'est grâce lui si je suis en vie... Alors oui, il compte beaucoup pour moi._

_ - J'ai guéri son foie, il est désormais hors de danger, d'ailleurs, il va bientôt ce réveiller. Je vous attends ce soir au parc Okyto._

_ - Pourquoi faire ?_

_ - Il retourne là-Haut.»_

Après cette phrase, je sais pas du tout où cet homme est partit, et Sanji c'est réveillait. Tant qu'à moi, et bien... Je sentait mes larmes couler.


	10. Chapter 10

Partie 10 : Je te promet que je ne serais pas long...

Pov Sanji

Je suis devant Monsieur d'Or en compagnie de monsieur Roronoa. Je sais très bien ce qu'il ce passe... Je vais devoir rentrer. Pourtant, quand je regarde mon ami à côté de moi... J'ai envie de rester... Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible. Je me serais bien amusé durant les quatre ans passé ici, finalement, les humains ne sont pas si idiots qu'ils en ont l'air...

_«- Monsieur Roronoa..._

_ - Oui Sanji?_

_ - Promettez moi... De ne plus insulter le ciel..._

_ - J'te l'promet Sanji, et toi, essaye de revenir vite..._

_ - Je ne sais si cela sera possible monsieur..._

_ - Alors désobéis, comme j'tai appris à faire..._

_ - Monsieur Roronoa, arrêtez donc de pleurer... _

_ - J'pleure parc'que je sais qu'tu vas m'manquer..._

_ - Monsieur... Il vous faudra juste patienter..._

_ - Dis Sanji, quand tu s'ras là-Haut... Tu peux dire bonjour à Vivi, c'est un ange aux cheveux bleu..._

_ - Je lui dirais que son fils pense à elle...»_

Et voilà, je déploie mes ailes et m'élance vers le ciel, je regarde une dernière fois cette terre qui m'a portée pendant quatre ans, et monsieur Roronoa, qui m'a supporter pendant quatre ans.


	11. Chapter 11

Partie 11 : « J't'attendais pas si vite...»

Encore dans l'parc Okyto... C'est fois si, j'ai Robin avec moi... Sept ans ensemble, et on vient juste de se trouver un appartement... On est assit tout les deux sur le même banc où il y à huit ans, je me trouvais seul... J'regarde le ciel, cette immensité bleue... Final'ment, c'est pas si laid... J'me retourne vers Robin, elle c'est endormie. Mon regard se dirige maint'nant vers le soleil, ce grand disque lumineux, juste devant, ce dessine une ombre ailée... J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je me lève doucement du banc pour pas réveiller Robin et j'attends que l'ombre se pose...

_«- J't'attendais pas si vite..._

_ - Bonjour, monsieur Roronoa.»_


End file.
